Gazingflight
Gazingflight is a silver she-cat.Hidden Prophecies, allegiances She is a warrior of SapphireClan in Hidden Prophecies. History ''Hidden Prophecies :When Sparklefur tells Sunsetshine to get a patrol of warriors to drive RubyClan off their territory, Gazingflight is one of the cats she instructs Sunsetshine to get. When Sunsetshine rushes off towards them, the group of cats are eating prey at the fresh-kill pile and sharing tongues. The warriors believe Sunsetshine has gone crazy and is trying to kill them, so they begin to get up quickly and leave, until Sunsetshine tells them he/she isn't. The cats, breathing heavily and glaring, tell Sunsetshine that he/she scared them. Sunsetshine, embarrassed, apologizes and explains why he/she has come to get them, saying that they must drive RubyClan away before they hurt someone. :It doesn't take the patrol long to find the RubyClan cats, who are hunting and eating SapphireClan prey. A furious Sunsetshine attacks one of the RubyClan cats who then rips his/her belly open, causing a full blown battle between the two patrols. When the battle ends, many cats lie dead on the ground, however Gazingflight is not among them. When the injured patrol returns to camp, Vanillastar worriedly asks what happened. One of the warriors tells him to not be so upset, and says it was just a simple border fight. The cat then add that they should've listened to Moonpaw, who had suggested they talk to RubyClan first before fighting. :Later, when the DiamondClan leader, Nebulastar, comes to the SapphireClan camp to ask for help in fighting off RubyClan, Gazingflight is one of the warriors Moonpaw brings with her to help. When they reach DiamondClan territory, they find a dead cat lying on the ground. Moonpaw touches his flank with her nose and he comes back to life. :When a giant black tower appears on EmeraldClan territory, Moonshimmer choses a group of cats to go on a patrol to it. Gazingflight isn't one of the cats Moonshimmmer chooses, but goes on the patrol anyways. Cats from all the clans join the patrol, including Tranquildream's kit, Awsomekit. Moonshimmer believes that by going there they will finally be able to stop Phantom, Chocolaterain, Lilyblossom, and Ancient. By the time the reach the tower, it is almost moonhigh. The tower's doors open, and 'zombie-zombie' Jasminedung greets them, welcoming them to her castle, but is quickly killed by Rockwatcher. The castle is very well decorated and furnished, with a statue of a cat that looks like Jasminedung in the center of the entrance hallway. :The patrol travels up a long flight of stairs into the attic, where it is very dark. Jasminedung's disembodied voice tells them they will be stuck there, then closes and locks the door. Meanwhile, Sunsetshine has his/her kits; two toms and two she-cats. When Sunsetshine asks how they are going to bring the kits back to camp, Moonshimmer says that they'll all carry one each; every SapphireClan cat on the patrol besides Sunsetshine and Beetlescar, which includes Gazingflight, carry one. Gazingflight then complements Moonshimmer, saying that she is very clever, and should become leader; Moonshimmer replies that she will when Sparklestar dies, which Gazingflight accepts. :Suddenly, Gazingflight says that she knows how they can get out, and points out some paracute backpacks in the room. The cats use them to get safely out the window while carrying Sunsetshine's kits. Sunsetshine names his/her kits, and the cats disperse to their clans. Dragonstar however, asks the SapphireClan cats to stay in his territory, and gives Serpentpaw his warrior name, Serpentfoot. After the ceremony is over, the SapphireClan cats return to their clan. Quotes :'Gazingflight': "''Moonshimmer you're so clever! You should be the leader!" :Moonshimmer: "No I can't yet, but when Sparklestar dies I will be." :Gazingflight: "Okay." :—Gazingflight and Moonshimmer about the latter becoming leader Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 :"I know how we can get out. Look over there!" :—Gazingflight pointing out the parachute backpacks Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:SapphireClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters